SWEET REMEMBER
by beckyabc2
Summary: Edward queda destrozado después del beso de Bella y Jacob, ella dice amarlo,sin embargo por las noches llora extrañando otro cuerpo, Edward cada día la siente más lejana,Bella no sabe que hacer ama a los dos,pero Edward pronto encontrará un consuelo..BXE
1. Chapter 1

**¿EN SERIO LO TENGO QUE DECIR? ESTA BIEN…LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIO TODOS SON DE S. MEYER, YO SOLOOO ANDO DANDO LATA JEJE.**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA OOPS… LO SIENTO ESTO SE ME HIZO VICIO JEJEJEJE, Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA POR MUCHO TENDRÁ CINCO CAPS, ESTA SITUADA DESPUÉS DEL FAMOSOOOO BESO DE BELLA Y JACOB EN ECLIPSE HAY COSAS DIFERENTES OBVIO Y UN POCOOO ALTERADITAS, SOLO UN POCO (AJA) JEJEJE PERO SE LO DEBIA A EDWARD, SE QUE ES UN POCO HMM… DIFERENTE QUIZÁS A LO QUE ESCRIBO, PERO ¿POR QUÉ BELLA TENIA QUE TENER LA ULTIMA PALABRA? JAJAJA, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ SACARE MI CORAJE CUANDO LEÍ ESE BESO… ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETA Y TOTALMENTE DEDICADA A MI QUERIDA "CELESTE" CREO K ME HE HECHO YANG AMIGUETA!!! JAJAJA TE KIERO…**

**POR CIERTOOO TENDRA UNOS SPOILERS DE ECLIPSE….**

"**SWEET REMEMBER"**

**Summary.- ****Edward queda destrozado después del beso que se dieron Bella y Jacob, ella dice amarlo, sin embargo por las noches llora extrañando otro cuerpo, Edward cada ves la siente mas lejana y confundida, Bella no sabe que hacer ama a los dos, pero Edward pronto encontrara un consuelo… hay verdades que nunca se saben y quedan en el olvido y esta es una de ellas…**

**CAPITULO 1**

**RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS **

**EPOV**

_Mi Bella se encontraba hablando con Jacob, estaba escondido detrás de un árbol se que no debía estar aquí, pero Alice me había dicho que no me separara ni un solo minuto de mi dulce ángel, y ahí estaba ella tratando de convencerlo que se quedara y no fuera a la batalla, me quede pensando en la preocupación que sentía de no poder ayudar a mi familia, en estos momentos, sabía que si podrían con ellos, pero no por ello podía quitarme de encima la preocupación, pero un jadeo me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteé a ver a Bella para ver si se encontraba bien, y ante mi estaba la peor imagen que en mi vida pude ver…_

_Bella estaba besándose apasionadamente con ese maldito chucho, sentí como mi corazón muerto se rompía en mil pedazos, nunca pensé que me pudiera doler tanto, pero el dolor que sentía ahorita era muchísimo peor que el de mi transformación, cada segundo que pasaba mis ilusiones se iban a la basura, ella tenia sus manos en el cabello de él jalándole hacia ella, mientras que el la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, lo que termino conmigo fue que en ese momento pude leer sus pensamientos y preferí nunca haberlo hecho…_

_Ella solo pensaba __**Jacob tiene razón. Había tenido razón todo el tiempo, era más que un amigo para mí. Ese era el motivo porque resultaba tan difícil decirle adiós, porque estaba enamorada de él…**_

_No quise seguir escuchando, no podía no tenia el valor de enfrentar lo que venia, y corrí, corrí por el bosque deseando sacar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza, pero por mas que quería no podía olvidar aquellas palabras y la manera en que le respondía a su beso y caricias._

_Traté de tranquilizarme y regresar con ella fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero por dentro estaba destrozado, regrese a la casa de campaña, Bella estaba acostada con las mejillas sonrojadas, y su cabello enmarañado, no había duda era un pequeño ángel, pero un ángel que me clavo miles de dagas en mi corazón, un ángel que destrozo todas mis ilusiones, un ángel que ama a otro y estaba conmigo, no se porque… _

El movimiento del frágil cuerpo que se encontraba a mi lado, me hizo recordar donde estaba, sabia que no estaba bien, pero ¿Qué haces cuando el amor de tu vida te ignora?

Aun recuerdo como es que poco a poco ella se alejaba de mí, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada

_Semanas después de la batalla, Bella aun lloraba por las noches y aunque no me dijera porque era yo lo sabia a la perfección lo hacia por ese perro mal oliente, yo la abrazaba apoyándola en todo momento, se que era un estúpido masoquista pero cuando amas a alguien no te importa nada con tal de estar a su lado, las últimas noches, ella se deshacía de mis brazos y me daba la espalda, cada día era peor, estaba volviéndome loco de la desesperación, mi familia me veía con infinita pena, trataban de darme palabas de aliento, pero nada servía para parar el dolor que tenia._

_Esa tarde se encargo de alejarme por completo de ella, al llegar a casa, después de una tarde en La Push me beso con mucha pasión, pero en su aliento pude distinguir el aroma de ese chucho, se había besado con el, y ahora estaba aquí besándome como si nada, no podía creerlo ¿En qué momento mi dulce ángel se convirtió en mi ángel infiel? Pero como siempre me tenía rendido ante ella y no pude negarme a sus dulces caricias, seguimos así casi por dos horas, estaba feliz, no mi importaba que se besara con ese estúpido, ella quería estar conmigo, mi pecho se infló ante aquel pensamiento, no pude evitar la sonrisa tonta que se puso en mi cara, estuvimos juntos toda la tarde como hace tanto no lo hacíamos, pensé ingenuamente que quizás podríamos superar esto y salir adelante juntos, luchando por nuestro amor, ella ahora dormía en mis brazos._

_Esa noche en sueños ella murmuro cosas como: __**"Eres mi alga gemela Jacob en aquel…"**__ dejó inconcluso aquel pensamiento, sin embargo continuo diciendo cosas que me hicieron despertar de mi burbuja donde seriamos felices Bella y yo por la eternidad, "__**Eres mi sol personal, mi luz que compensaba sobradamente mis sombras**__" no podía creerlo entonces ¿Qué era yo en su vida?, "__**No puedo Jacob, si se que vi nuestras vidas, y las quise con desesperación, no quiero moverme de aquí, no quiero separarme de ti", **__eso era todo lo que necesite para alejarme de ella, necesitaba unos días solo, si seguía así terminaríamos mal, Salí de mi habitación a toda prisa, Alice ya me esperaba en la entrada de la casa._

_-Ve hermanito, ella te quiere, pero necesita tiempo para sanar sus heridas.- Me dijo triste, ella sabia que me iba, pero no me detuvo, al contrario me ayudo._

_-Le diré que tuvimos un problema en Alaska, nosotros la cuidaremos.- Me abrazo con mucho cariño, aquel gesto era lo que necesitaba ahorita, solo pedía cariño y amor._

_-Gracias duende, te quiero- le di un beso en la frente y me subí a mi Volvo, maneje por horas hasta llegar a Alaska, quería estar solo, daba gracias en este momento que Esme hubiera en insistido en comprar una casa en aquel lugar._

_Estuve toda la mañana pensando en todo lo que había pasado, como es que en un instante la vida de una persona puede cambiar tanto, deseando cambiar aquel día en el que comenzó esta pesadilla, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en la luz de mi existencia ¿Ella me extrañaría? O ¿Estará en brazos de aquel que me esta robando mi razón de ser?_

_A las dos de la tarde por fin, llamó._

_-¿Edward, Como estas?- sonaba preocupada, pero no podía hacerme de nuevo ilusiones, no quería que pisara mi corazón muerto._

_-He estado mejor, pero sobreviviré- dije melancólico y un poco cortante._

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

_-¿No lo sabes?- le cuestioné sarcástico, la rabia estaba ganando esta batalla, que se llevaba en mi interior, una parte me decía que la dejara tranquila, que ella merecía ser feliz, mientras que la otra estaba llena de coraje, ira, celos, traición y quería exigir respuestas._

_-No, te extraño- sollozo al decir aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué insistía en hacerme ilusiones si no me amaba? _

_-Yo también Bella, no sabes cuanto._

_-¿Cuándo regresas?_

_-Aun no lo se pequeña, pero pronto._

_-Te esperaré, me tengo que ir, Charlie quiere que vayamos a Port Angels por unas cosas, te quiero._

_-Yo también mi ángel, nunca lo olvides te quiero…_

_Esa fue la única llamada que recibí durante estos cuatro días que llevaba aquí, podría haberla llamado yo, pero no quería presionar. Pero era suficiente necesitábamos hablar, y esto no nos estaba llevando a nada, solo nos lastimábamos mas._

_Decidí regresar era Martes temprano aun cuando estaba llegando a Forks, fui por ella a la escuela, iríamos a comer y hablaríamos por fin y acabaría esta pesadilla._

_Llegue a la escuela, espere a que saliera, pero su aroma no me llegaba, era algo bastante raro, me estaba inquietando salían todos menos ella. _

_Y aquí fue cuando mi vida, mi historia cambio aquella niña hermosa, que nunca vi con otros ojos, sin saberlo inocentemente me dio una noticia, que me hacia comprender el porque mi Bella, no me había buscado, desde ese día mi historia cambio…_

Enterré mi cara en el cuello de mi dulce olvido, aunque su aroma no se compara con el de mi pequeña, este me basta para poder seguir, cegado por mis instintos, comienzo a lamerle el cuello, sin importar que este dormía, ella reacciona enseguida y aun adormilada, tira de mis cabellos apretándome mas contra su cuerpo, me puse encima de ella, sin dejarle todo el peso de mi cuerpo, mordisqueo su cuello subiendo por su mandíbula, mientas mis manos se abren paso a través de su delgada pijama, hasta llegar aquella parte que me vuelve loco de su anotomía, sin dudar comienzo a masajearlos y juego con mis dedos con sus endurecidos pezones, ella comienza a gemir en mi oído, mientras su manos se ponen en espalda y comienza alzar mi playera, la ayudo quitándomela y sus manos ahora experimentadas, recorren cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, se que ella no me pertenece, y ella sabe que yo amo a otra, pero no nos importa, sabemos que los dos lo necesitamos.

Mi hermosa traviesa comienza a besar mi pecho, muerde mis pezones, sonriendo satisfecha ante el jadeo que sale de mi boca, tomo sus cabellos con brusquedad entre mis dedos y los jalo para probar el sabor de su dulce lengua, nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una batalla, que ninguna quiere perder, es un beso con fiereza, demostramos con eso la impotencia e ira que nos invade, pero no importa, si ellos nos hacen daño nosotros tenemos derecho a un dulce olvido, le quito su blusa de un solo golpe, no tengo que preocuparme por ser delicado ella conoce todos mis secretos, sin esperar mas me apodero de esas hermosas montañas que tanto placer me han dado, muerdo y succiono como si mi existencia dependiera de ello, disfruto de la miel amarga que su cuerpo me ofrece, en momentos siento que debo detenerme y no engañar a mi ángel, pero recuerdo que ella dejo de ser dulce y pura convirtiéndose en mi ángel infiel y me olvido de ella, disfruto lo que mi traviesa me da, comienzo a bajar por su vientre plano, con mi boca bajo sus diminutos shorts, su corazón se acelera, puedo oler su excitación, y mi hambre de ella llega a un grado imaginable, rompo sus braguitas y succiono su intimidad, mi lengua recorre aquel camino que sea aprendido, ella sujeta mi cabello con fuerza con sus pequeñas manos y comienza a hundir mi cara en su centro, haciendo que mi lengua entre, en aquella parte de su cuerpo que solo me pertenece a mi, porque es algo que compartimos, ella me entrego su inocencia como yo le entregue la mía, mi lengua entra y sale mientras ella cada vez me aprieta mas contra ella, ahora no solo con sus manos, también lo hace con sus piernas, mis manos están masajeando sus bien formados glúteos, siento que esta a punto de llegar, pero quiero que lo hago conmigo adentro, paro de hacer lo que estoy haciendo y subo de nuevo en ella, yo aun llevo mis pantalones, ella me sonríe traviesa y me tumba en la cama comienza sensualmente a quitarme mis pantalones y despojarme de toda la ropa, cuando mi pene queda libre es evidente mi excitación.

Ella se lame los labios y poco a poco besa mi punta, pasa toda su lengua lamiéndolo, ya no aguanto mas, la tomo del cabello y de un solo movimiento me encuentro dentro de su boca, ella gime de placer, y yo solo puedo disfrutar, aunque se que cuando esto termine me sentiré peor, pero ahora es momento de gozar, marco el ritmo de sus movimientos con mi manos, es tanto el placer que comienzo a embestirla suavemente en su boca, ella en ocasiones muerde mi pene, haciendo que una ola de placer me invada, se que estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo, la pongo sobre la cama, subo sus piernas a mis hombros, toco su centro y esta húmeda, de solo un movimiento salvaje entro en ella, hasta el fondo, ella suelta un grito, no se si de dolor o placer, una vez mas tomo sus glúteos y los aprieto mientras la embisto fuertemente.

-Más rápido Edward- suplica, hago caso a sus deseos y comienzo a moverme mas rápido en su interior, los disfrutamos del roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Agradezco que sus padres no estén, seguramente nuestros gemidos se escuchan en toda la cuadra.

-Me encantas- le digo, cuando siento que sus paredes se aprietan contra mi miembro que esta palpitando.

-Y tu a mi- me dice entrecortadamente. Ella se sujeta fuerte de las sabanas mientras los dos disfrutamos de las ultimas embestidas, estamos apunto de llegar a los orgasmo, yo llego primero y grito su nombre, unas cuantas embestidas después, ella llega y dijo unas palabras que me cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-¡Oh Edward! No quiero que esto nunca acabe por favor- me dijo con voz de suplica, se que esta dolida, al igual que yo, los dos estamos entregándonos en esta habitación por la traición de nuestras parejas, pero esto no es mas solo un dulce olvido, nada mas, ella sabe de quien es mi corazón y yo creo saber de quien es el suyo.

Me acuesto en la cama desconcertado ante su confesión, ella se acomoda a lado mío, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo, comienza a darme pequeños, paso una mano por su pequeña cintura, dándole pequeños masaje en la espalda con mis dedos, quisiera que otra persona es la que estuviera entre mis brazos, que se entregara así a mi, pero ella le dio su corazón a otra, persona, el porque esta conmigo aun no lo comprendo supongo que es lastima, pero no me importa ser un ser egoísta me conformo con tener su lastima y presencia a mi lado, desde que regrese de Alaska, no me ha dado ni un beso, quizás ahora le doy asco, estoy tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que no me doy cuenta que mi traviesa ahora duerme de nuevo en mis brazos, beso sus cabellos, como quisiera poder escoger de quien enamorarme, seguramente podría ser feliz con mi traviesa, pero no es así, sollozo en silencio porque anhelo a otra mujer y mientras tengo sexo con ella, me imagino que es mi ángel infiel, la he traicionado pero lo hice tratando de darle celos, de que me hiciera caso, en un comienzo fueron encuentro inocente, ella me estaba ayudando mi traviesa, pero a mi Bella, parecía no importarle, no se dio cuenta y el pequeño plan que idee para recuperarla se salió de control y ahora estoy en la cama con otra que se entrega a mi.

Son las seis de la mañana, me tengo que ir porque a las diez hay reunión familiar, en la que también ira mi Bella, nadie sospecha nada, nadie sabe a donde voy de noche, solo Alice, ella me había ayudado en el plan para tratar de conquistar de nuevo a Bella, pero fue testigo de que ella ni se inmuto y todo se salió de control, no me juzga mi pequeña hermana, me apoya y me guarda el secreto, ella sabe lo que estoy pasando.

Antes de marcharme le dejo una nota.

**Mi Traviesa**

**Buenos Días Hermosa, siento no haber estado hoy en la mañana contigo, pero tengo un asunto familiar, nos vemos en la tarde, paso por ti a las cinco.**

**Besos**

**Edward**

Salgo por su ventana, para echarme a correr a mi casa, no tardo mas de quince minutos en llegar, lo que no me esperaba al llegar era…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOOOO, ESPERO SUS COMENATARIOS, NO ME MATEN NI ME ODIEN JEJEJE


	2. “Tenemos que hablar…Traviesa”

Aunque no me guste, tengo que admitirlo los personajes son de ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, si! S. Meyer XD

Holaaaa, no odien a Edward por fis jejeje, se que ya cambié mucho de la historia del libro, pero no puedo evitarlo jejejeje, aquí le traigo un capitulo mas de la historia que escribí para Celeste (Mommy´s Bad Girl)…

Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, espero les guste y abajo les dejo mis agradecimientos!!!

Por cierto lo que esta en cursiva es _flashback. _

"**SWEET REMEMBER"**

**Summary.- Edward queda destrozado después del beso que se dieron Bella y Jacob, ella dice amarlo, sin embargo por las noches llora extrañando otro cuerpo, Edward cada ves la siente mas lejana y confundida, Bella no sabe que hacer ama a los dos, pero Edward pronto encontrara un consuelo… hay verdades que nunca se saben y quedan en el olvido y esta es una de ellas…**

**Cap. 2** **"Tenemos que hablar…Traviesa"**

Salí por su ventana, para echarme a correr a mi casa, no tardé más de quince minutos en llegar, lo que no me esperaba al llegar era que Bella estuviera llorando desconsolada en las escaleras, me asuste ¿Qué le habría pasado? Sin dudarlo la acuné en mis brazos, sentirla así fue increíble, daría mil noches como las de ayer por solo sentirla así unos segundos, hace tanto que no la tocaba ni siquiera, porque siempre me rechazaba.

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?

Ella solo lloraba mas, se aferro a mi camisa, y se separo un poco para verme a los ojos, en ellos solo pude ver dolor, miedo, arrepentimiento, se me encogió el corazón de verla sufrir, estaba haciéndola sufrir, de seguro quería su libertad para estar por fin con el, pero me dolía separarme de ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó ¿Molesta? No sabia que decirle, tenía que decirle la verdad, le contaría absolutamente todo.

-Yo…- pero no me dejó terminar, estampo sus labios con los míos, y era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi existencia, me besaba con urgencia, cuando le hizo falta aire, nos separamos, ambos con la respiración agitada, aunque yo no necesitaba respirar, así estuvimos abrazados no se si minutos, horas pero para mi sabia a gloria.

-Te he extrañado tanto mi Bella- le susurró en su oído, pero ella no respondió, no dijo nada, solo puso su cabeza en mi pecho, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Bella ¿Quieres que hablemos?- Le pregunté un poco triste, sabía que esto estaba llegando a su fin. Seguía sin responder algo no estaba bien, la separe un poco para verle aquellas hermosas orbes chocolate, pero se encontraba completamente dormida, quizás no había pasado buena noche, la llevé a mi habitación y la acosté suavemente en mi cama, al ponerla en la cama no me resistí y me acosté con ella, pero algo llamo mi atención, en su cuello tenia una marca creo que un moretón, me acerque mas para ver bien y no lo podía creer era un chupetón, se que no soy nadie para reclamarle, pero ¿Cómo quería que me arrepintiera de lo que hacia, cuando cada vez que la veía ponía en mi cara todas aquellas cosas? Llore sin lágrimas, todo lo que los dos estábamos sufriendo ¿Cómo es que habíamos llegado a esto?

¿Tendría solución esta situación? No lo sabía, pero si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad lucharía con todo para hacer que esta relación funcionará.

Estaba dividido, una parte de mí donde predominaban los celos, ira, coraje, frustración me decía que me fuera lejos de aquí, pero la otra parte del amor, cariño, comprensión me hacían quedarme, decidí por la segunda ¿Quién era yo para reclamar algo?

Pero no podía soportar estar con ella ahorita con esta maldita imagen que tenia en mi cabeza, donde Jacob la besaba y marcaba como suya con ese chupetón. Salí mejor al bosque pensando que hacer. Después de dos horas de estar corriendo, regresé con la mente despejada, Bella aun seguía dormida, pero comenzaba a removerse, era hora de hablar, no importaba ni Jacob ni mi traviesa, solo Bella y yo.

Cuando por fin abrió esos hermosos ojos que siempre me han cautivado, fijo su vista en mí y sonrió débilmente.

-Bella tenemos que hablar- ella suspiro, pero asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

-¿Qué nos paso Bella?- dije sollozando.

-No…lo…se- dijo mientras aferraba sus manos a mi cintura y ocultaba su cara en mi cuello.

-Tengo preguntarte algo, pero por favor se sincera conmigo- le suplique.

-¿Me amas?- Le pregunté con miedo. Me vio a los ojos directamente, abrió la boca para contestarme, pero su celular comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento.

-Es Charlie tengo que contestar- dijo apenada.

-¿Bueno Papá?- le preguntó nerviosa.

Quise darle privacidad y me limite a escuchar lo que ella decía

-Si, ya se… en media hora estoy ahí…si….!No me voy a quedar ahí toda una semana!... ¿Por qué?.... esta bien, pero será la ultima ocasión… bye nos vemos.

Soltó un suspiro con cansancio, me miró triste, así nos quedamos en una burbuja personal, donde sobraban las palabras, solo éramos ella y yo, no se en que momento nos fuimos acercando hasta que chocaron nuestros labios, con urgencia, amor, desesperación, las caricias subieron de tono, me atreví y me deje llevar por el momento mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su cintura tan pequeña que daba miedo hacerle daño, juro por lo mas sagrado que cuando puse mis manos en sus pechos fue el paraíso, parecían estar hechos para mis manos, los apreté suavemente, ella gimió y me mordió el labio, mi pequeño ángel infiel era tan inocente y apetecible, recorrí mi mano por toda su pierna desde sus rodillas hasta los muslos, no había nada parecido a esta sensación.

Me entretuve con su cuello, ella echo la cabeza para atrás dándome un total acceso a su cuello.

-Edward…para- me dijo con voz entrecortada, pero su cuerpo parecía no estar de acuerdo, pues sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello, para que no dejara de succionar y besar su cuello.

-Me encantas- susurré en su oído, luego le mordí suavemente el lóbulo.

-Hmm Edward, no te imaginas lo que me haces.

-Ni tú a mí.

-Edward tengo que irme, Charlie me esta esperando- me dijo en un susurró. Con todo mi autocontrol me separe de ella y me acomode la ropa. Espere a que ella terminara y la abrace por la espalda.

-Vamos hermosa te llevo, tenemos una platica pendiente- se volteo sin romper nuestro abrazo, en sus ojos se veía un brillo especial, que hace mucho no veía.

-Si hablaremos y lucharemos por esto- dijo poniendo una mano en mi corazón muerto, me hizo sonreír como tonto.

Fui a dejarla a su casa, quedo en marcarme mas tarde, eran las cuatro y media, tenia que ir con mi…no ya no sería mi traviesa, iba a dejarla hoy, no quería seguir con este tonto juego, en el camino a casa de ella, no pude evitar recordar como fue el que llegue a iniciar esta _relación_…

_Llegue a la escuela, después de aquel viaje, su aroma no estaba en el ambiente, era algo que se me hizo bastante raro, me inquietó el que todos salían menos Bella._

_Me acerque a "ella", tratando de averiguar si sabia algo, en sus ojos pude ver dolor, además de que estaban rojos supongo que de llorar._

_-Hola ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunté un poco preocupado._

_-Ss..ii, no te preocupes- me dijo hipeando._

_-Oye ¿has visto a Bella?_

_-No desde hace tres días, se fue a la Push con su papá- dijo mientras unas lagrimas se le salían. Todo lo vi rojo en ese momento ahora entendía el porque no pudo hablar conmigo todo este tiempo, mas que solo una vez, estuvo muy "ocupada" con Jacob, que estúpido fui, me golpeé mentalmente. Un pequeño sollozo me saco de mis pensamientos_

_-¿Qué tienes? Puedes confiar en mi- le dije serio._

_-Gracias, pero es que… no olvídalo, nos vemos luego y… mejor habla tu con ella- dijo tratando de irse, pero esto no se podía quedar así ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme? La sostuve del brazo y se puso a llorar, su cuerpo se convulsionaba un poco por los sollozos tan grandes que estaba dando, traté de reconfortarla un poco, pero mi mente estaba a varios kilómetros de aquí, solo podía imaginarme que podría estar haciendo ella en la Push ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Estaba mas claro que el agua ella tenía algo con el estúpido chucho, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pero no, esto no podía ser así, de seguro todo tenía una explicación y ella me la diría mas tarde, cuando regresará, o al menos eso esperaba._

_-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?_

_-Por favor solo sácame de aquí- dijo débilmente. La sostuve del brazo y la lleve al volvo, entro por inercia, no se me ocurría donde llevarla así que decidí por un café, una vez que llegamos, comenzó a contarme su historia._

_-Yo lo vi con otra, yo lo amo, pero eso no le basto, no fui lo suficientemente buen para el, los odio- decía entre lagrimas, no podía creer la crueldad del destino, ambos estábamos en situaciones similares, quizás si nos ayudábamos podrías recuperar a las otras mitades de nuestros corazones._

_-Tranquila, no digas eso tu eres mucho para el, el no supo apreciarte, pero sonríe que así te ves mejor- ella se sonrojó como mi Bella ¿Por qué todo me lo recordaba a ella?_

_-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta- le dije serio. _

_-Suéltala._

_-¿A que te referías "mejor tú habla con ella"?- mi voz sonó mas fría de lo que quería, pero no podía evitarlo._

_-No se si deba- dijo dudosa._

_-Por favor- le supliqué._

_-Bueno, no se como decirlo, pero últimamente veo a Bella rara como distraída y me preocupa que le este pasando algo, además que, no lo tome a chisme, pero el ultimo día que vino a la escuela su amigo Jacob vino en la moto por ella- los celos no me dejaban pensar, era como si algo en mi pecho se quisiera salir, el dolor era inmenso._

_-Gracias- fue lo único que logré decir._

_Así paso como una hora en la que platicamos de ellos principalmente, nos hicimos amigos, confiamos todo nuestros miedos, errores y sobre todo el amor que le teníamos a esos dos seres egoístas que amábamos._

Así fue como nos hicimos más que amigos, confidentes, podíamos pasar las horas platicando de mi Bella y de su amor, pero lo que nos orillo a llevar la relación a otro nivel fueron ellos mismos, recuerdo que al salir del café, ella me dijo que confiara en Bella que de seguro ella me decía todo y le creí.

_Esperé a Bella afuera de su casa, hasta que llego después de las diez de la noche, en todo su cuerpo traía impregnado del aroma de su "amigo" Jacob, cuando me vio sonrió, pero no le llego a los ojos esa sonrisa, de seguro se sentía culpable, me abrazo y dijo._

_-¿Cuándo llegaste Edward? ¿Por qué no me hablaste?- me reprochó._

_-Vengo llegando y tu de ¿Dónde venias?- Giró su vista al piso y se puso bastante nerviosa._

_-Estuve con mi Papá- dijo simplemente y fue como si quitaran una venda de mis ojos ¿Desde hace cuanto me verían la cara? Esa noche me porte un poco frio, pero no podía dejar pasar mi enojo, ella me conto que según estuvo todo el tiempo con Charlie, que un momento hija-padre, jamás dijo nada de su visita a la Push ¿Qué interpretación podía tener eso?_

Poco a poco nos distanciamos, sin evitarlo era como una maldición, Alice estaba también muy triste y se le ocurrió idear un plan para que recuperara a Bella.

_-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa radiante._

_-¿Qué cosa Alice?- le preguntó mi traviesa._

_-Tengo un plan, para hacer que Bella y tu noviecito regresen._

_-¿Cuál?- le pregunte exasperado, porque estaba bloqueándome su mente._

_-Ustedes van a salir como si fueran a citas, se comportaran un poco mas cariñosos en publico, así ellos quizás reaccionen- dijo con suficiencia, no me parecía muy buena la idea._

_-No creo que sea buena idea Alice- dijo mi traviesa._

_-Confíen en mí- dijo tocándose la cabeza –Recuerden que puedo ver las cosas chicos-dijo con suficiencia, entre los tres no había secretos ella conocía todo de mi familia incluso nuestra naturaleza, pero solo Alice acepto nuestra amistad, ninguno de los demás estaban de acuerdo._

Fue así como iniciamos esta "amistad" que paso a más convirtiéndose en una salida fácil para ambos, aun recuerdo nuestro primer beso.

_Estábamos en el cine, Bella me había dejado plantado y ella había visto a su ex novio de la mano de otra chica, estábamos demasiado tristes, entramos haber una película romántica, cada escena me recordaba a mi hermosa Bella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cuando comprendí que ella quizás me había dejado de amar una ira me inundo y deseos de venganza, quería olvidar todo y de un impulso tome el rostro de mi dulce olvido entre mis manos y estampe mi labios con los suyos, no era un beso de amor, ni tierno, era salvaje y sabía hiel, ella me respondió el beso lentamente._

Unos toque en la ventana del carro me sacaron de mis recuerdos, no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba en la casa de mi traviesa, cuando me vio ella me sonrió, me sentí un ser miserable tenia que decirle de una vez por todas que esto no podía continuar, iba a luchar por el amor de Bella y dejaría de esconderme.

-Edward que bueno que estas aquí, te extrañe mucho- dijo mientras me abrazaba me tensé no sabia como reaccionar.

-Yo también te extrañe Angela, pero tenemos que hablar.

Su sonrisa se borro al instante y sentí como se tenso.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

POR FIN YA SABEMOS QUIEN ES LA TRAVIEA DE EDWARD JEJEJE, ¿QUE OPINAN? HUBO ALGUNAS CHIKS QUE ACERTARON JEJEJEJE, PERO ¿QUE PASARA AHORA?...

MIL GRACIAS CHICAS, LA VERDAD ES K ESTA HISTORIA ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI JEJEJE, ES COMO DE LAS PRIMERAS IDEAS K ME SURGIERON Y NO ME HABIA ATREVIDO A ESCRIBIR, PERO POR FIN LO HICE JEJEJE.

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES!!!

***MOMMY´S BAD GIRL.-** ES TU HISTORIA HONEY, QUE PUEDO DECIR? SOLO QUE TE ADORO, QUE ERES UNA PERSONA INCREIBLE Y MIL GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO.

***T.G. KIRA.-** AMIGA MIL GRACIAS, SABES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO Y ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI TU OPINION!! TK Y YA QUIERO LEER MAS DE TUS FICS EHH!!

***LJOO.-** MIRA SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIGA TE ADOROOO YO MAS Y PUNTO FINAL OSEA SE ACABO!! FIN DE LA DISCUSION, FINIQUITO JEJEJE XD, Y ESPEROOO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, K SIENTO K ME QUEDO HORRIBLE!!!!

***KRISTALICE CULLEN.-** HAY MIL GRACIAS JEJEJEJE, LA VERDAD COMO K ESTOY SACANDO TODO MI FUSTRACION CONTRA BELLA JAJAJA, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO!!!

***ANA BERTA.-** WOW SABES QUE ADORO TUS REVIEWS Y EL K ME SIGAS DESDE UPLE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI!

***A.L.E.D.E.P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N.-** GRACIAS, QUIZAS SEAN MAS O MENOS DEPENDE DE CÓMO SE VAYA DESARROLLANDO LA HISTORIA, MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS!!

***PANXII.-** HAY MUCHASSS GRACIAS, VEO K NO SOY LA UNICA K ODIO A BELLA EN ESA PARTE, ME SIENTO FELIZ JAJAJA, POR MOMENTOS SENTÍ QUE QUIZAS ME LUNCHARIAN CON LA HISTORIA, PERO INSISTO JAJAJA EDWARD TAMBIEN PODIA DECIDIR ¿NO? PORQUE SOLO BELLA, NO ES JUSTO JEJEJE GRACIAS!!!

***-LOVE.-** HOLA GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, YA SOMOS DOS NO TE PREOCUPES JAJAJA

***AME.-** JEJEJE ESPERO K TE SIGA GUSTANDO, LO SE, YA SE SABE QUIEN ES JEJEJE

***PAOMAR.-**SI ES COMO HACERLE JUSTICIA POR MI PROPIA MANO JAJAJAJA A EDWARD!!!

***CHRISTII.-** SABES ULTIMAMENTE ASÍ ME ENCANTA LA PAREJA DE ALICE Y JASPER JEJEJE Y MAS PORK CON UNA SOLA MIRADA SE DICEN TANTAS COSAS, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! SIENTO LA DEMORA, PERO CREO K YA NO DEMORARE TANTO CON ESTA HISTORIA, PORK LAS IDEAS SEAN REACOMODADO JAJAJAJA

***ALE.-** ME ALEGRA SERVIR DE ALGO JEJEJEJE XD!!

***HILDA HUPUFF.-** DEMORE DEMASIADO…MEREZCO UN JITOMATAZO, PERO EN EXCUSA PUEDO DECIR QUE ESTOY EN MI ULTIMO SEMESTRE Y ES DEMASIAOD EL TRABAJO? GRACIAS!! JEJEJE

***MARILUIQ.-** HOLAAA GRACIAS, YA CONTESTE LA PREGUNTA JEJE, HE DE ADMITITR QUE ESTABA TENTADA A DEJARLA TODAVIA SIN SABER QUIEN ERA, PERO NOOO PODIA HACER ESO JEJEJE, ESPERO K TE GUSTE!!

***ANDY DE CULLEN PATTISON.-** HAY MIL GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPES POR LA DEMORA, PROMETOOOO SUBIR LO ANTES POSIBLE, NO TE PREOCUPES NO PASARA DE ESTE MES JEJEJE XD

***.DANNY CULLEN PATTISON.-** YA SOMOS DOS JEJEJEJE, LE TOCA SUFRIR A ELLA, COMO SUPONGO K SUFRIO NUESTRO EDDY!!

***LUIGI LANDEY.-** TE QUIEROOOOO CUÑIS

***-CATIA CULLENPATZ.-** YA CONTESTE TU PREGUNTA JEJEJE

***POLO.-** GRACIAS!!!

***DANIEL.-** MIL GRACIAS, AUNQUE NO CREO SER TAN BUEN JEJEJEJE

***-FER-CULLEN-II.-** ESTOY DE ACUERO, QUE TE PUEDO DECIR? JAJAJA CREO K CON EL FIC LO DEJO CLARO XD

***ANDYPRICOLODCULLEN.-** HAY AMIGAAA SORRY SI METÍ A ALGUIEN DE LA SAGA O_O PERO NO ES TANYA, JESSICA NI LAUREN JEJEJEJE, ESPEROOO K TE GUSTE, POR CIERTOOO EL MIERCOLES ESPERO ACTUALIZAR SEX TOY JEJEJE Y UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD POR FIN!! (HOY ACTUALICE DOS JEJEJE) TE KIEROOOO.

***USAKOCHIBA01.-** JEJEJE ES ANGELA, AUNQUE CREO K YA LO SABIAS ¿VERDAD? JAJAJAJA, GRACIAS!!!

***MOONY MOON MEYER.-** GRACIAS Y AQUÍ ESTA DESPUES DE TANTO.

***MARISITA DE HALE.-** BIENVENIDA AL CLUB JEJEJE

***TATIS BLUE.-**HAY GRACIAS NENA, SORRY POR HACERTE SUFRIR!

***SOOFI.-** YO MAS!!!

***MAKI-SAN.-** TE CONFIEZO QUE ANTES DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA PENSE EN LEAH, PERO DE REPENTE ME LLEGO A LA CABEZA ANGELA Y DIJE ¿POR QUÉ NO? JAJAJAJA, ESPERO K TE GUSTE K HAYA SIDO ELLA!!! Y GRACIAS!!

***LEBAZY.-** POR DIOS!! ES UN HONOR QUE LEAS MI HISTORIA, SABES QUE ERES LA PRIMER AUTORA-ESCRITORA JUNTO CON ELLE QUE LEÍ ASÍ QUE YA SABES QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI TU OPINION!! TE KIERO Y YA TENEMOS K VERNOS!!!

***BELLS MASEN POTTER.-** NOPO NO ERA TANYA XD, ESO SI TIENES RAZON, PERO EL TONTO DE EDWARD ACTUO POR "CELOS" CLARO SE K NO TIENE PERDON, PERO MEJOR NO TE DIGO MAS SI NO, TE CONTARIA EL FINAL JEJEJEJE, MIL GRACIAS!!!

***MARYPATZZ.-** JEJEJE AUNK YA TE LO DIJE, TE DIRE K SOY FAN DE LOS EDWARD & BELLA, QUIZAS SI HAYA UN POCO DE DRAMA, PERO NO SOY TAN MALA PARA SEPARARLOS JEJEJE PERO SHHH JEJEJEJE

***ANONIMO.-** ME PONGO DE PIE, TE APLAUDO Y GRITO EUFORICAMENTE JEJE, POR DOS COSAS PRIMERO SI TIENES RAZON BELLA FUE LA CULPABLE DE TODOOO, DIGAMOS K REALMENTE SI A MI ME CAE MAL JACOB ES PORK CULPA DE BELLA JAJAJAJA Y DIOS COMO ADIVINASTE?!?!??! TENGO DARTE ALGO ESPECIAL!!! MMM DEJAME PIENSO Y EL PROXIMO CAP TE DIRE TU SORPRESA ZAZ?!?! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

***BELLEN CULLEN.-** NO TE PREOCUPES, NO ES ELLA!!

***DANNY.-** LO QUE PASA K NO LA HABIA MENCIONADO, PERO POR FIN SE SABE QUE ES ANGELA!!! GRACIAS!!!

***MAYLYN.-** MUCHAS GRACIAS, HAY DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS JEJEJE, SOBRE LOS CAPS QUIZAS SEAN MAS DEPENDIENDO COMO LA HISTORIA VAYA AVANAZANDO DIGAMOS K LA DEJARE SER Y LA PARARE CUANDO SEA NECESARIO JEJEJE, Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO YA SEA POR AKI O CREP MEX, EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE UN AMOR TE LO DEDICARE A TI JEJEJE ES K CUANDO LEI TU REVIEW DE VERDAD ME SACASTE NO SE PORK UNA SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA JEJEJEJE GRAX!!!

ESPEROOO SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS, DENUNCIAS (ESO K? JAJAA) K SON COMO EL ALIMENTO DE MIS MANOS PARA K SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO JEJEJE, LO SIENTO ANDO MEDIO SIMPLE!!!


End file.
